Haun
Haun Small Magical Beast (Psionic) Hit Dice: 1d10+1 (6 hp) Initiative: +1 Speed: 20 ft. (4 squares), burrow 10 ft. Armor Class: 12 (+1 size, +1 Dex), touch 12, flat-footed 11 Base Attack/Grapple: +1/-5 Attack: Bite +3 melee (1d4-2) Full Attack: Bite +3 melee (1d4-2) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Burrow into flesh, psi-like abilities Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., leap, low-light vision Saves: Fort +2, Ref +2, Will +0 Abilities: Str 7, Dex 13, Con 13, Int 16, Wis 14, Cha 16 Skills: Autohypnosis +6, Concentration +5, Hide +9, Listen +6, Spot +6 Feats: Rapid Metabolism, Weapon Finesse (B) Environment: Cold deserts Organization: Solitary or brood (2-5) Challenge Rating: 2 Treasure: Standard (lair only) Alignment: Usually chaotic, often evil Advancement: By character class (favored class: psion) Level Adjustment: - A four-foot-long, furry gray maggot undulates forth. Its furry gray flesh is dotted with purple and black warts. Its small, hairless face is slimy, with two tiny black eyes. Its mouth is filled with serrated teeth. Hauns are parasitic ice worms, most frequenlty found on a haundar host. They use these huge ice slugs as moving fortresses, living within a hollowed-out chamber in the fat under the thickest part of the haundar's carapace. When a huandar is encountered, the haun leaps upon its tail, then crawls to the beginning of its armored back and burrows within, cutting small slits in the carapace perodically to further form a fortress. When not infesting a haundar, hauns are found in networks of tunnels dug through the ice. Several broods often occupy the same network of tunnels. All hauns are fiercely independent and are prone to in-fighting. Hauns feed primarily on lichen and rotten flesh, the latter of which they obtain from the remains of other creatures' kills. Hauns particularly covet sha'az eggs, which reduce a creature's tolerance to psionic control. Hauns may pass along the contents of these eggs to a haundar host through injection, helping to keep the larger beast subservient. Hauns maintain control over their hosts through threats of pain passed along through the mindlink. Over several years, the haundar generally becomes fully submissive to the tiny parasite within. A haundar host is considered a status symbol among hauns. Hauns naturally produce silk, which they use to seal openings, store food, or fashion a comfortable cocoon. A haun is around 4 feet long and weighs 10 to 15 pounds. Hauns speak their own language, a series of slight hums, clicks, chatters, snaps, pops, clicks, and growls. They may communicate telepathically through their mindlink power. COMBAT Hauns prefer to avoid melee, staying within a haundar fortress if possible. If without a haundar host, hauns generally team up on victims, using telekinetic manuevers to trip an opponent, allowing their allies to bite the downed foe. Burrow into Flesh (Ex): A haun may burrow under the skin of any Large or larger creature by chewing. This process does 1d4 hp damage per round for 1d6 rounds (until the haun has dug out a shelter for itself). Haundar and similarly blubbery creatures do not take damage because the haun prefers to dig into the fatty tissue. Leap (Ex): As a move actions, a haun can jump 20 feet horizontally or 10 feet vertically, without making a Jump check. Psi-Like Abilities: At will—mindlink; 3/day—aversion (6 hours, DC 16*), concealing amorpha, control object, inflict pain (2 targets, DC 16*); 1/day—inertial barrier, telekinetic manuever (+8 bonus). Manifester level 5th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. *Includes augmentation for the haun's manifester level. Non-Psionic Hauns If you are not using psionics in your campaign, remove the Psionic subtype and replace the psi-like abilities with the following spell-like abilities: Spell-Like Abilities: At will—telepathic bond; 1/day—invisibility, scare (DC 15), shield, suggestion (DC 16), telekinesis (DC 18). Caster level 5th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Category:Magical beasts